FF NEO : Beautiful Liar
by JWoon
Summary: Huy huy balik lagi ini gue sama cerita baru Inspirasinya dari MV VIXX LR (Leo x Ravi) Beautiful Liar Diubah dikitlah ceritanya Karakternya juga Kalau ada typo maap yah Tapi sepenuhnya cast punya Jellyfish,starlight,ortu mereka dan Tuhan Bukan milik gua seorang,daripada lama cekidot dah Cast : Taekwoon,Hakyeon,Jaehwan,Woonsik,VIXX fanfiction Rate : T Yaoi,BOY X BOY


-BEAUTIFUL LIAR-

Undangan pernikahan itu menggantung begitu saja ditangan seorang namja yang terlihat sangat frustasi rambutnya berantakan,bajunya juga lusuh

Jung taekwoon itulah nama pemuda dan didepannya kini tengah berdiri seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya

"Maafkan aku hyung maafkan aku" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya,pandangannya terlihat frustasi menatap namja yang duduk didepannya

"Jaehwan.."

"Jaehwan.."

"Don't go"

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Taekwoon tapi lelaki yang disebut namanya itu telah berbalik dan membereskan pakaiannya yang tersisa

"Hyung maafkan aku,aku harus menurut pada appa untuk menikah dengan woonsik"

Itu kata terakhir yang jaehwan ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan rumah taekwoon

"Gwenchanayo"

"Gwenchanayo"

"Chukkae"

"Chukkae"

"I don't love you anymore"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang berulang kali keluar dari mulut taekwoon,lelaki itu melipat kakinya dan memeluk lututnya frustasi.

Tak lama berselang ada seseorang lelaki seumuran taekwoon masuk dan memposisikan dirinya sama dengan Taekwoon memeluk lututnya diatas kasur disamping Taekwoon

"Hakyeon apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Taekwoon pada namja disampingnya

"Aku sedang merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

"You're Liar sama seperti jaehwan atau yang lain"

Ucapan sinis keluar dari mulut taekwoon

"You're Liar too kau tau kau masih sangat mencintainya tapi kau tak menahannya pergi"

Ucap Hakyeon tak kalah sini

"Aku tak bisa Hakyeon aku tak bisa"

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon frustasi

"Kalau begitu melangkah dan lupakan Jaehwan"

Ucap hakyeon tegas,Taekwoon hanya diam menghirup setitik harapan baru dari wangi tubuh hakyeon

Lalu terlelap,Taekwoon tak tahu bagaimana assisten pribadinya ini begitu mencintainya

Jauh sebelum Taekwoon mengenal Jaehwan

Hakyeon tengah membereskan rumah yang terlihat sangat berantakan

Ya Taekwoon kembali mengamuk lagi tadi pagi

Seperti biasa saat Taekwoon tidak melihat Jaehwan disisinya dia akan mengamuk membanting bahkan tak segan melukai dirinya

Kini Taekwoon tengah tertidur akibat obat penenang yang hakyeon suntikan

Hakyeon duduk disamping Taekwoon membelai rambut Taekwoon yang berantakan,air matanya menetes melihat kondisi namja terkasihnya ini

"Jaehwan" taekwoon kembali mengigau menyebut leleaki yang paling dicintainya yang tepat seminggu lagi akan menikah

Hakyeon mendaratkan ciuman yang sangat manis dan menenangkan di kening taekwoon

Entah sadar atau hanya terpengaruh mimpi,Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon

Memberikan satu kecupan manis untuk Hakyeon tepat di bibir

Hakyeon hanya tertegun sampai ciuman itu terlepas

Hakyeon tak tahu harus bagaimana hingga tanpa sadar hakyeon berlari meninggalkan rumah itu meninggalkan

Taekwoon yang masih tidur dengan tenang

Jam menunjukan 08.15 kst,Hakyeon baru kembali dari kegiatan menenangkan dirinya tapi yang didadapati Hakyeon sangat buruk,Pintu rumah Taekwoon terbuka lebar

"Apa ada pencuri?" Hakyeon menggumam khawatir

Segera saja Hakyeon berlari memasuki rumah itu

"Taekwoon" teriak Hakyeon tapi tidak ada jawaban

Hakyeon pun berlari mencari namja itu diseluruh rumah

Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda namja itu didalam rumah

"Dia kabur lagi pasti kesana"

Segera saja Hakyeon berlari ke tempat yang dia yakini pasti ada Taekwoon disana

Benar saja setelah Hakyeon sampai ditempat itu,tampak seorang namja frustasi sedang berjalan kearah laut lepas

Bersiap menenggelamkan dirinya berusaha mengakhiri semua deritanya

"Taekwoon" hakyeon berteriak sekuat tenaga

Tetapi lelaki itu hanya menoleh sekilas dan meneruskan langkahnya ke lautan lepas

Hakyeon segera berlari menghampiri namja itu

Menarik namja itu ketepian

"Lepaskan aku hakyeon" taekwoon meronta

"Kau bodoh apa kau pikir dengan begini jaehwan akan kembali kepadamu?!" Dengan lantang hakyeon membentak Taekwoon

Taekwoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepelukan hakyeon

Hakyeon memberikan pelukan terhangatnya pada namja yang tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin itu

Hakyeon yakin Taekwoon akan sakit jika mereka tidak segera pulang,Hakyeon memapah taekwoon pulang

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara isakan Taekwoon

Setelah kejadian itu benar saja tubuh Taekwoon demam

Hakyeon dengan sabar merawat namja itu,

"Ayolah makan Taekwoon"

"Tidak aku tidak mau"

"Ini enak"

"Tidak"

Begitulah yang selalu terjadi saat Hakyeon akan menyuapi Taekwoon

Hingga pada suatu hari ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah Taekwoon,mobil Jaehwan

Taekwoon kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya

"Dia kembali" gumam taekwoon

Taekwoon menunggu Jaehwan di meja makan seperti biasa

Dan Hakyeon hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh

Jaehwan masuk kedalam rumah itu dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Taekwoon

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Taekwoon sambil berusaha meraih tangan Jaehwan

Jaehwan menjauhkan Tangannya dari jangkauan tangan Taekwoon

"Aku ingin kau berhenti mengharapku kembali,aku bahagia dengan Woonsik"

Ucap jaehwan lantang

"Dan satu lagi aku ingin kau datang di pernikahanku,menjadi salah satu pengisi acara saat resepsiku nanti anggap saja itu bukti rasa cintamu padaku"

"Aku tidak bisa Jaehwan" ucap Taekwoon sambil memeluk lututnya kembali

"Aku mohon Hyung" pinta jaehwan sambil menggapai tangan Taekwoon dan menggenggam tangan itu

"Aku tidak mau" Taekwoon melepas genggaman Jaehwan

"Aku lebih baik mati saja"

"Baiklah hyung matilah saja kalau begitu" ucap Jaehwan sambil meletakan gunting kecil tepat dimeja didepan Taekwoon

Taekwoon segera saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gunting itu tapi dengan cepat Hakyeon menepis gunting itu hingga terlempar jauh

Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan tajam,pandangan mereka beradu

Jaehwan berdiri dari tempatnya lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah Taekwoon

"Jaehwan" teriak Taekwoon frustasi,

Sedangkan Jaehwan hanya menoleh sekilas padanya

Taekwoon berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari mengejar Jaehwan tapi dengan sigap Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon dari belakang,menahan badan besar Taekwoon menggeretnya masuk kedalam rumah

Tak perduli seberapa keras taekwoon meronta

Hakyeon Terus saja menarik taekwoon kedalam rumah

"Lepaskan aku lepaskan aku" ronta Taekwoon

"Tidak akan" ucap Hakyeon tak kalah lantang

Hingga Taekwoon pun lelah meronta,mereka tersudut di sudut ruangan dengan posisi Hakyeon memangku tubuh Taekwoon dan masih memeluk Taekwoon,mereka kembali menangis bersama tetapi dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Hari demi hari berlalu,tepat hari ini hari pernikahan Jaehwan

Taekwoon masih didalam kamarnya memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam serta kemeja yang juga berwarna hitam

Tampak sangat kelam,tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum ya Taekwoon sudah memutuskan untuk datang bersama Hakyeon,Taekwoon keluar dari kamarnya disambut oleh Hakyeon yang memakai pakaian serba putih

"Yak! Kau akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan bukan upacara kematian Taekwoon" tegur Hakyeon pada Taekwoon tentang penampilannya

"Biar saja" ucap taekwoon dingin

"Aish baiklah kajja berangkat" ucap Hakyeon sambil melangkah mendahului Taekwoon

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan penuh arti

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Hakyeon ah,entah kenapa"

Ucap Taekwoon lirih lalu menyusul Hakyeon

Sesampainya mereka di Pesta pernikahan Jaehwan mereka langsung memberikan ucapan selamat pada kedua mempelai

Pandangan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon beradu,tapi Hakyeon segera menarik Taekwoon menjauh membaur dengan tamu yang lain

Pandangan Taekwoon tertuju pada piano besar disudut ruangan

"Ingin memainkannya?" Tanya Hakyeon pada Taekwoon

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju piano itu

Hakyeon hanya memandangnya dari jauh

Tuts tuts piano mulai berbunyi dengan indah,suara merdu Taekwoon mengalun indah mengikuti nada yang keluar dari tuts piano

Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Taekwoon yang sedang memainkan sebuah nada yang indah tapi memilukan itu

Hakyeon bisa merasakan setiap goresan luka taekwoon disetiap bait lagu yang Taekwoon nyanyikan

Hakyeon memeluk pundak taekwoon dari belakang

Sedangkan Taekwoon masih terus memainkan lagunya

"It's a beautiful pain

Neoreul bonaejuneun il

Nae ane nal jugigo

Nunmul samkimyeo

Utgo inneun gamyeoneul sseune

Nan jigeum neomuna holgabunhae

Jebal nae geokjeongeun hajima

Oh nan

I'm a beautiful

Ani bigeophan Liar"

Tuts terakhir ditekan oleh Taekwoon,tanda berakhirnya lagu yang dia nyanyikan,Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan tajam

Dilihatnya Jaehwan meneteskan airmata,semua tamu undangan hanya terdiam termasuk Kim Woonsik suami Jaehwan,seolah mereka semua merasakan luka yang dirasakan Taekwoon

Taekwoon melepas pelukan Hakyeon

Kemudian Hakyeon melangkah pelan menjauh dari tubuh Taekwoon yang masih duduk terdiam menghela nafas

"Hakyeon" ucap Taekwoon lirih setelah menstabilkan nafasnya

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Hakyeon,Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya tapi tidak didapati namja itu dibelakangnya

"Hakyeon"

"Hakyeon"

Ujar Taekwoon kebingungan,Taekwoon pun berlari kearah luar gedung pernikahan dan didapatinya namja yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hatinya itu tengah duduk termenung

Taekwoon berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon

"Kenapa kau disini" ujar Taekwoon sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Hakyeon

"Apa kau tak suka laguku?" Ucap Taekwoon lagi

"Bu bukan begitu,aku hanya tidak tahan mendengar lagu sedih" ucap hakyeon sambil menunduk

"Ini hari terakhirku untuk bersedih" ucap Taekwoon sambil memeluk Hakyeon

"Baguslah" ucap Hakyeon senang

"Hakyeon ah?"

"Ya Taekwoon?"

"Bagaimana jika kita cepat menyusul Jaehwan dan Woonsik" tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hakyeon yang terlihat bingung

"Ki ki kita?" Tanya Hakyeon meyakinkan

"Ne Kita aku dan kau menikah lalumengubah margamu dari Cha menjadi Jung" ucap Taekwoon santai tapi sangat serius

" Kau bercanda Taekwoon ah" ucap Hakyeon sambil tertawa

"Apa nada bicara ku terlihat tidak serius?" Tanya Taekwoon sambil menatap Hakyeon

"Ti ti ti tidak kau terlihat serius" jawab Hakyeon gugup

" Kau mau tidak,aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mencintaimu tapi yang jelas aku tak ingin kehilanganmu"

Kata Taekwoon lantang sambil menggenggam tangan hakyeon

" Ak aku aku mau Taekwoon ah" jawab Hakyeon disertai semburat merah dipipinya

"Ah syukurlah kau mau baiklah kita pulang sekarang besok kita menikah" ucap Taekwoon sambil mengajak Hakyeon berdiri

"Kau gila?! Itu terlalu cepat Taekwoon" Hakyeon berdiri sambil menatap Taekwoon heran

"Biar saja aku tidak perduli pokoknya besok" ucap Taekwoon santai sambil menggandeng tangan Hakyeon menuju mobil

Membuat sang empunya tangan hanya menganga sambil mengikuti langkah Taekwoon menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke jalan yang baru untuk mereka

FIN

Huwaa akhirnya selesai maaf kalau gaje

Reviewnya ditunggu


End file.
